1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lampshade assembly, more particularly to a lampshade assembly that can be assembled with relative ease.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional lampshade 1 is shown to include a unitary frusta-conical shell. Since the shell is not designed to permit disassembly thereof, the lampshade 1 is bulky, thereby resulting in increased packing and transport costs.
Referring to FIGS. 2, 3, 4 and 5, in order to overcome the shortcomings of the aforesaid prior art, a conventional lampshade assembly 2 has been proposed heretofore. The lampshade assembly 2 includes a plurality of shade members 21, an anchoring member 22, a plurality of rigid covering strips 23, and a plurality of clip members 24.
The anchoring member 22 includes an upper anchoring part 221, a lower anchoring part 223, an intermediate annular part 222 mounted between the upper and lower anchoring parts 221, 223, a resilient element 224 mounted between the upper and lower anchoring parts 221, 223 and through the intermediate annular part 222, and three ribs 225 extending radially from the upper anchoring part 221, the intermediate annular part 222, and the lower anchoring part 223 respectively and connected to the upper edge of an inner side of a corresponding one of the shade members 21.
Each rigid covering strip 23 is made of metal, and includes a strip body 231 having lower and upper end portions, a hook 232 formed at the lower end portion of the strip body 231, a clip 233 pivotally mounted at the upper end portion of the strip body 231. In use, the strip bodies 231 of the covering strips 23 are disposed on outer sides of an adjacent pair of the shade members 21 to conceal side edges of the latter. The hooks 232 and the clips 233 on the covering strips 23 retain the same on the corresponding pair of shade members 21. In addition, each of the clip members 24 is generally U-shaped, and interconnects removably the side edges of an adjacent pair of the shade members 21 at the inner sides of the adjacent pair of the shade members 21.
Although the size of the conventional lampshade assembly 2 can be reduced to result in lower packaging and transport costs, it has the following shortcomings. When the conventional lampshade assembly 2 is assembled from the state shown in FIG. 3 to the state shown in FIG. 2, the upper anchoring part 221 is required to be pressed laboriously toward the lower anchoring part 223 to overcome the resilience of the resilient element 224, and to be rotated relative to the lower anchoring part 223 in order to engage anchoring hooks 227 of the upper anchoring part 221 with anchoring blocks 226 of the lower anchoring part 223. In view of the aforesaid, it is quite difficult to assemble the conventional lampshade assembly 2. Furthermore, the rigid covering strips 23 made of metal are suited for only a specific size of the shade members 21.